


A Walk and a Drive

by DrowsyAthena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caught naked, Exhibitionism, F/F, Flirting, Holding Hands, Naked Drive, Naked Walk, Nudism, POV First Person, Public Nudity, Spanking, Streaking During Pandemic, Stuck Naked, based off a prompt, casual nudity, nude dare, quarantine fic, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyAthena/pseuds/DrowsyAthena
Summary: A young woman goes out for a naked walk in her suburbs and runs into an acquaintance from school.
Relationships: Naked Girl/Clothed Girl, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Walk and a Drive

It was the grass between my toes, the way they poked and prodded at the soles of my sensitive feet.

It was the wind on my bare skin, and the way that I had never been so naked so far away from my front door. Totally naked except for the cloth mask over my face.

It was the fact that there was still daylight. There were windows open and eyes on me, cars passed by and veered slightly off of the road at the sight of me.

I cautiously stepped onto the road, feet touching warm pavement. The texture was going to take some getting used to. It hurt, slightly, but that’s kind of what you get when you shut yourself in for so long that you kind of forget what it feels like to even breath in fresh air.

It was a lot more than that, I guess. Even when I did go outside, I normally, of course, wore shoes. And also clothing, for that matter.

I didn’t really know what came over me to do this besides the fact that I simply had had enough of my room, my parents were not at home, and, well... I had the time for this before they got back.

And as for the eyes on me, my neighbors looking at me in a way that I was sure meant my parents were going to hear about this...

I just couldn’t bring myself to care. This was the year I was supposed to leave the house. This would just end up being all the more incentive to do exactly that.

I felt surprisingly at ease. Whenever I would look out the window, and when I would sometimes imagine doing this, I always thought that I would be wracked with nerves. But now that I was actually somehow doing it, I felt at ease. I even felt kind of... zen about it all.

This was definitely something I was going to have to do more of once I was finally out of the house for good. I considered where, and if I could somehow manage this in the streets of some big city...

It was fun to imagine.

I kept on walking, farther away from my home. The further and further that I made it, the more freeing that it felt. I wanted to see how far I could make it before I would suddenly realize that I absolutely had to turn back and run home, but so far, none of this was feeling like a bad idea to me. Not of it at all.

And then someone called for me. Not by name, but it was definitely a “Hey! You,” that was directed to me. It could only be me...

It might have been just an oversight, but I didn’t plan on having to talk to anyone while I was out on my naked walk. I kind of just assumed that people would just... let this all happen.

I slowly turned to face who was calling me, and I was half relieved to see that it was a familiar face.

A girl from back in school, one that I had remembered, but had barely ever interacted with. I couldn’t bring up any actual conversations between the two of us, but I could remember a name, just barely.

Jamie. No last name came to mind, but I was kind of pressed, being totally nude outside, a good distance away from my house, and finally feeling how naked I was.

Jamie was a pale girl with long dark hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in jeans that were rolled up at the ankle and a sleeveless tank top to reveal some fairly athletic arms. I don’t remember her looking so fit back when we were in school together, so she must have been working out during the quarantine. It was a good look for her, not that she didn’t already look good before.

I just mean, well... she looks very good is all I’m trying to say.

And... I was beginning to feel very very underdressed.

I didn’t cover myself. I put my hand on my hip and I tried to stand very casually, though it was probably looking like I was trying too hard to do exactly that, but I guess it was kind of pointless to try and seem casual and normal about this at this point. Things were already weird, and hiding that was both not a priority, and not a possibility.

“Hey...” I said, my voice muffled by the mask over my mouth I kind of hoped that it was enough to conceal my identity, but in my heart I knew that she knew who I was, immediately. I waved my other hand, kicking my foot out gently, casually as I toyed around with how I was standing to find out what felt natural.

“Um... what are you doing?” Jamie asked.

“What am I doing?”

“Yeah, what are you doing?” She asked again, pointing at me.

I put one foot behind the other and looked around as I tried to think of what to say, now. “What do you mean what am I doing?”

“I mean what are you doing out here with no clothes on?” Jamie asked.

“Oh, that,” I said, biting my lower lip. “I, um... I wanted to take a walk...”

“Naked?”

“Naked,” I said. “My clothes were,” I considered whether to lie and say that they were all in the dryer but that was stupid, even in my head, “not... necessary...” I said.

“Not necessary?”

I swallowed. “I just felt that this walk would be... better... if I did it without clothes.”

Jamie looked me up and down. “Are you doing this for kicks?” She asked.

“F—for kicks?”

“You know what I mean,” Jamie said. “Are you getting off on this?”

I had to think about that for a bit. Was I? I don’t think that I was. This was a rush, but it wasn’t that kind of rush. It was a rush I wanted to keep on feeling, but I had no real need to... you know...

Ugh. Fuck this, I don’t care. It’s not sexual, I swear. But you’re not who I need to convince.

“N—no. It’s not... I just wanted to do this for fun.”

“Exhibitionism is fun for some people,” Jamie countered.

“B—but that’s not what I’m doing. I’m just walking, and... naked... because I want to be...” I was losing track. This was hopeless.

“So you’re a nudist?”

I thought about that, too. I liked being naked, I guess, and I especially liked it when I was outside, but I’m not sure if I could technically say that I was a practicing nudist or whatever. Maybe today would change it, but I was having a hard time trying to remember why I was even doing this in the first place besides just an impulse.

I shrugged. “It’s just a walk,” I said weakly.

Jamie crossed her arms and looked down. Finally, she said, “So would you like to go on a drive?”

“What?”

“I asked if you would like to go on a drive,” Jamie said. “In my car. Just a little bit of a drive.”

“To where?” I asked.

“I don’t know yet,” Jamie said.

I took a step to her. I... kind of wanted to say yes, but... “Can I... trust you?” I asked.

She nodded. “I won’t try anything funny,” she said.

I looked her in the eyes... and fuck it, I believed her. “Okay. I pointed at her driveway, at the small red car on it. “Is that your car?”

She nodded. “Come on, let’s go.”

I got in the passenger’s seat and buckled my seatbelt. The texture of it over my naked chest felt pretty weird, but I wasn’t about to be go without a seatbelt. I took off my mask and put the straps around my wrist.

She joined in the driver’s seat and looked over to me. Up and down again. God, she really didn’t mind getting an eyeful, but then again... I didn’t really mind her looking.

I followed her gaze, and I noticed that I was sitting pretty... casually. I put my legs back together and stared on ahead. Without saying anything else to me, she backed the car and started driving along the suburbs.

I looked out and around as we passed the houses by. The windows were pretty low, it made it pretty obvious that I was sitting naked, or at least topless, here.

“What you’re doing is pretty gutsy. You’re not afraid of getting caught?”

I shrugged. “I guess not? I didn’t really think about it or anything, I was just... walking, I guess. It felt really good. I... highly recommend,” I said, taking a quick glance at her and wondering how she might look like if she did...

“Not likely,” Jamie said, laughing a little bit, “but I mean, good on you for doing it. I wasn’t expecting to see something like that... like you walking out there... naked.”

“I don’t think I was expecting to do it until I did,” I said.

We were driving slowly, we stayed in the neighborhood, and we passed by the same houses more than once. It was like we were driving just to admire the scenery, and be in each other’s company, which was... really really nice, I’ll admit. As much as I liked being naked out there, and the thrill that it gave me, it was different, kind of better being naked here, in the car, with only really Jamie around to see me. It was a warmer feeling.

“I have to say, remembering you from back in school, I didn’t really ever picture you doing something like this. Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Jamie said.

Was she... flirting with me? Was I blushing at her flirting with me?

I looked out the window, but I couldn’t stop myself from smiling all goofily. “I guess I didn’t see myself doing it back then, either. Who knows, maybe if I was given more time, I would have done this from the locker room down the halls.”

“You would have gotten so expelled.”

“Yeah... but it would have been hilarious,” I said.

“You’re right, there,” Jamie said. “So you really don’t know why you’re doing this?”

“Well...” I began, “I think it’s because I’ve been feeling cooped up. Like, this whole bullshit pandemic and everything has been keeping me at home and I’m just... pissed. Because this was supposed to be the year that I finally broke out and went to college and lived for myself and... and...”

“Walk around naked in public spaced out there, too?”

“Yeah! Hopefully,” I said, laughing.

“Well... I relate,” Jamie said. “That’s exactly how I wanted for things to go, and that’s exactly how things didn’t go. I mean, I’m not out here taking off all my clothes and walking where all the neighbors could see, but I was going pretty crazy.”

“It’s just the worst,” I said, breathing out. “I just want out of that freaking house.”

“Same. But for my house,” Jamie said. “You know... I just had a funny idea,” she said.

“What kind of funny idea?”

“I’ll tell you later,” Jamie said.

“Later?”

“Just a few minutes.”

“Okay...” I said.

“Anyways, in your dreams of heading out and living independently, do you ever have a roommate in them?”

“Sometimes... I never really picture them, to be honest,” I said.

“Well, if she looked like me, what would you think of that?”

“I think... I would really like someone like her as my roommate.”

She smiled. “Good.” She kept on driving. We weren’t in the suburbs anymore. We were a”just a few miles away from the edge of it, and she turned into the gas station, parking.

“Are you hungry?” Jamie asked.

“I... are you suggesting...?”

“Exactly what you’re thinking. Let’s go in and buy some Lays, I’m hungry for something salty.”

My mouth hung open for a bit, but then I smiled, nodding. “O—okay. Let’s do this.”

We both unbuckled, put on our masks, and left the car at the same time. We met in front of it, and she surprised me by taking my hand, interlocking her fingers with mine. Her hand was more rough than mine, but it still felt pretty nice to have her hand in my grip.

She led me into the gas station, and the old man behind the counter practically fell off of his feet when he saw us, spitting out air as we walked hand in hand to the chips aisle, where we picked out a bag of Lays sour cream and onion, and we walked up to the register. Jamie pulled out her wallet and paid, but the old man wouldn’t or couldn’t stop staring at me. I smiled back at him and pretended nothing was going on as he took Jamie’s cash and tried to focus on something other than me for long enough to make change.

”H—have a nice day...” he said as we left. Our backs turned to him, Jamie quickly slapped me on one of my butt cheeks and I let out a giggling yip as she took my hand in hers again, opening the door for me.

Back in the car we were laughing. Hard. “That was so fun,” she said.

”Yeah! It was. Nice, um... nice work with the... you know.”

Jamie laughed. “It wasn’t going too far, was it?”

“No, no. I didn’t mind. I thought it was nice... a nice touch, I mean. Wait, I don’t mean it like—”

”I get it, don’t worry,” Jamie said, throwing a few chips in her mouth, reaching into the bag and pulling out a few more. “Open your mouth,” she said.

I did, and she rammed the chips into my mouth. Yeah, I was expecting it, but I liked it. Crumbs flew out of my mouth as I tried not too laugh too hard. I swallowed what was in my mouth and I said, “Was that what you were thinking of, earlier?”

”Sort of, but that wasn’t all of it,” Jamie said.

”What’s the rest of it?”

”Do you know the way back home?” She asked.

I smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

”Good. Now get out of my car and meet me back at my house, and then maybe we can talk about getting a place together.”

I smiled. “A place together?”

”Shh! We’re not talking about it until you meet me back home. Now get out, and remember your mask.”

I put the mask back on over my mouth and nose and I got out of the car. I watched Jamie back up and drive away, leaving me stranded, with the suburbs I came from not even in sight, and all I could think about was how much I was beginning to like her, and how much I would love to room with her.

Well, time for a long walk. I took the first few steps, hands waving by my side, chest puffed out, naked and not minding it at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tom_Ato for providing me with the prompt that started off this story! Please check his stories out, too! There’s a lot of nudity/nudism in them, too!


End file.
